Predator
The Predator is the titlular trophy-hunting alien of the Predator series of movies and comic books. It more specifically refers to an alien race known as the Yautja or Hish-Qu-Ten. They also appear in the Alien vs. Predator franchise. A Predator fought against Prophet in the 16th episode of DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Arbiter VS Predator * Predator vs Batman * Black Manta vs The Predator (Completed) * Black Panther vs Predator (Completed) * Boba Fett vs. The Predator (Completed) * The Creeper vs. The Predator (Completed) * Predator vs. Drax the Destroyer * Fulgore vs Predator (Completed) * Predator vs Genesect (Completed) * Predator vs Jason Voorhees (Completed) * Kraven the Hunter vs. The Predator (Abandoned) * Predator vs Lara Croft (Completed) * Predator vs. Master Chief * The Meta vs The Predator (Completed) * Prophet vs. The Predator (Completed) * Ruby Rose vs Predator * Predator vs Samus Aran * Sam Fisher vs Predator * Sangheili Elite vs. The Predator (Abandoned) * The Predator vs Seryu Ubiquitous * Predator vs Seven Seven (Abandoned) * Terminator vs. Predator (Completed) * Xenomorph vs Predator Battles Royale * Bob6114's Season 1 Winner Part 1 (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 10 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Baraka (Mortal Kombat) * Chewbacca * Doomguy (Doom) * Future Predator * Garrus Vakarian (Mass Effect) * Gigan * Hunter J * Kevin (Home Alone) * Freddy Krueger * Killer Croc * Lord Dominator * Mewtwo * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Riddick * Tali'Zorah (Mass Effect) * Urdnot Wrex (Mass Effect) * Zim With Alien * Kha'zix & Rengar History and Culture Yautja culture centers on the hunt. The highest ideal among them is to single-handedly stalk and kill dangerous life forms; the more dangerous, the better. After making a kill, a Yautja hunter will typically take a trophy off of hisWhile there are female Yautja, they are very rarely seen. They are larger and stronger than males, with broader hips and mammary glands. While more dangerous than males, the females rarely, if ever, go on hunts. victim, usually its skull or skin. A hunter keeps a trophy collection, and is measured by how large it is, and how dangerous the prey was. Yautja hunters have been visiting the planet Earth since at least the dawn of history, having interacted with ancient civilizations around the world. However, though humans have often been hunted, they are not the preferred prey. Instead, Xenomorphs (Aliens) are the preferred prey, with humans sometimes being used as hosts to incubate new Xenomorphs. Depending on the prey, Yautja hunters sometimes operate alone, and sometimes in teams. Sometimes Yautja hunters must stand on their own, and live or die through their own efforts, while other times the group hunts together and cooperatively. The Yautja concept of hunting is different than that of many human hunters. A human hunter, even one hunting for sport, often tries to make the kill a clean one, causing no unnecessary suffering to the prey. Yautja hunting, on the other hand, seems to be more of an exercise in power. They prefer larger and more dangerous prey when they can get it, and they like to cause fear in their prey, demonstrating their superiority over their victim or victims. A quarry that succeeds in overcoming and killing a Yautja hunter is sometimes shown respect and presented with a trophy by other, watching Yautja. However, even when this happens, the prey is not necessarily left alone thereafter, but can become a nearly continual target for a seemingly endless stream of Yautja hunters. The Yautja maintain a "safari" world where they will take particularly dangerous prey and hunt them at their leisure. Death Battle Info 'Appearance' The Yautja are an extraterrestrial species of intelligent humanoids. Adults typically stand 7’ tall and taller and weigh over 500lbs. They have reptilian-appearing skin, arthropod mandibles, and fangs. But they do not have noticeable noses. Another distinctive feature is their fleshy, dreadlocks-appearing appendages, which hang hair-like from the sides and back of their heads. Powers and Abilities The Yautja are large, and physically quite strong. They can lift fully grown humans with relative ease, even with one hand. They are also superb hunters and trackers. Weapons and Equipment * Armor ** Bullet and Blast Resistant ** Protects Predator from harsh environments or temperatures *** Predator Armor is typically hot to the touch to keep the Predator warm. Humans cannot wear the armor without burning themselves. ** Traits of the Predator Armor varies depending on the Clan and Individual; assuming the Predator wants to wear armor. *** Anti-Xenomorph armor is acid resistant. *** Military Armor is heavy; Hunters prefer lighter armor. * Cloak Generator ** Renders the user invisible or translucent ** Invisible to electronic scanning ** Can short circuit in a small body of water ** Can be damaged or deactivated if the user is attacked ** Their Wrist blades are not covered by the cloaks ** Xenomorphs can still see them * Bio-Mask ** Houses numerous scanners including Infrared, Thermal, and EM Field ** Has the targeting systems of the Plasma Caster ** Has a zoom function ** Provides native oxygen when on an alien world ** Voice/translator recorder ** Durable enough to withstand bullets and even a shot from a plasma caster * Wrist-Gauntlet ** Houses controls for the Predator's cloak and plasma caster ** Extended use can deplete its energy, but can be recharged from common power sources ** Has a Sat-Com for a 3D map of its surroundings ** Contains a Self-Destruct device that a defeated Predator would use as a last resort *** Powerful enough to consume 300 city blocks or at the very least vaporise the individual Predator * Plasma Caster ** The Predator's preferred long range weaponry ** Can track and fire other targets while the Predator is preoccupied ** Can be dual wielded with another Plasma Caster on the other shoulder ** If its targeting fails, it can be modified as a hand held weapon ** Least honourable weapon in the Predator's arsenal * Wrist blades - These are the Predator’s signature weapon. They retract when not in use, but can be extanded almost instantly. ** They are sharp enough to cut through bone. ** They are acid proof. ** As a last resort, they can be launched as projectiles. * Combistick ** It is telescopic making it easy to carry ** Can be used as a melee weapon or thrown like a javelin * Power Punch Glove ** Extends from the Predator's wrist gauntlet into it's own 'brass knuckles' ** Boosts the Predator's striking power ** Powerful enough to make a hole through solid concrete * Netgun ** Fires a wire net, usually to trap its prey ** Can tighten to the point that it pierces the flesh of the target ** Essentially impossible to cut through * Smart Disc ** The Predator's primary throwing weapon ** Can be thrown and returns to its user's hands like a boomerang ** Can track multiple targets in one throw ** Sharp enough to cut through cow carcases and men without effort * Mines ** Used in the Predator's hunts that can automatically or manually set off ** There are many variants including Laser Mines, Remote Mines, Throwing Mines, EMP Throwing Mines, Sonic Throwing Mines, and Plasma Throwing Mines * Medical Kit ** Used to heal minor wounds 'Feats and Strengths' * Has effortlessly torn out a person's spin along with their skull with one hand, a feat that is said to require one million newtons of force * Shrugged off being struck by lightning * Can outrun machinegun fire * Snapped the neck of a chestbuster with just it's thumb * Reacted fast enough to cut a Facehugger in half with a smart disc while it's in mid-air * Took a barrage of missiles from a helicopter and received little to no damage * Showed no discomfort in the Antarctic cold * Can dodge sniper rounds * Thrown Xenomorphs around like ragdolls * Survived being shot point blank in the face by a shotgun * Has kicked over a military truck * Survived a beating from an Xenomorph Queen * Defeated Batman in their first encounter * Held his own against the characters of the Mortal Kombat roster which include his fellow horror icons Faults and Weaknesses * Their honor code can get the better of them ** Will not kill an unarmed opponent, unless provoked ** Will not kill children or people who are ill ** Will discard their weaponry and biomask once they find a worthy opponent * Can be overconfident and arrogant * Reluctance to use their more advanced weaponry as it is less honorable * Their biomask sensors can be fooled * Has underestimated it's prey more then once ** Have been outsmarted by trained humans multiple times ** Xenomorphs can get the drop on them ** One was impregnated by a facehugger while it was distracted ** Once was defeated by a bear * Truly fears only one person.... Chris Hansen Gallery Predator_MKX_Render.png|The Predator as he appears in Mortal Kombat X 902001-product-PREDATOR.png Poll If the Predator appeared in Death Battle, who would it fight? Prophet (Crysis) Xenomorph (Alien) Jason Voorhess (Friday The 13th) Boba Fett (Star Wars) Kraven The Hunter (Marvel) The Terminator (Terminator) The Arbiter (Halo) Deathstroke (DC) Chris Hansen (To Catch a Predator) The Meta (RvB) Other References Category:Male Category:Movie Combatants Category:Aliens Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Monster Category:Predator characters Category:Alien vs Predator characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Gun Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Hunters Category:Assassin Category:Murderers Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Bombers Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Main Antagonist Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Disney Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Stealth Category:Anti-Villains Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Spear Wielders Category:Warrior Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Healers Category:Armored Characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Whip Users Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Serial Killers